houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Hale Underwood
| birthdate = April 8, 1966 | birthplace = Highland Park, Dallas, Texas US | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = | residence = | education = Harvard University | affiliation = Capitol Hill | profession = Capitol Hill, Former CEO Clean Water Initiative | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Frank Underwood | children = with unknown man: Unborn child (aborted) with unknown man: Unborn child (aborted) with Frank Underwood: Unborn child (aborted) | sigothers = Ex-boyfriend: Dalton McGinnis Ex-lovers: Adam Galloway Edward Meechum | others = | actor = Robin Wright | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = 2 seasons, 26 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Claire Underwood (born April 8, 1966) is the 48th First Lady of the United States and wife of President Francis "Frank" Underwood. She is also the former CEO of Clean Water Initiative (CWI). Biography Early life Devastated by the immediate divorce of her parents, Claire Underwood struggled to find self identity during most of her adolescent years. Claire Underwood's mother always told her to frown less and smile more but never considered her personal feelings were in the way of her happiness; she just couldn't smile from the inside out. In the second season it is revealed that Claire grew up in the elite neighborhood of Highland Park in Dallas, Texas. Her parents were referred to as being very wealthy and she has come from generations of ranchers. Before attending Harvard she went to school at the prestigious Phillips Academy. Claire was also sexually assaulted by a classmate during her freshman year at Harvard. Despite suggestions Claire refers to her childhood as a happy one. Claire earned her bachelor's degree in environmental health and chemistry at Harvard College and her master's degree in public health at Harvard University. She is the currently serving as the 48th First Lady of the United States of America and formally the CEO of the Clean Water Initiative (CWI). At an unknown point in time, Claire married Frank Underwood. The couple agreed not to have children, and in the finale of Season 1, it was revealed that Claire has had three abortions. Through an interview in Season 2, it was revealed that Claire's rapist is now a General in the military, and Claire lies and says that was when she had an abortion. Power position At an unknown point in time, Frank was elected as a Representative and became the House Majority Whip. Frank's Secretary of State passover Snubbed While beginning to announce his ideas for when he becomes Secretary of State, Frank was told that President Walker had passed him up for the position, breaking a promise that he had made to Frank and angering Frank. Behind the Scenes Claire Underwood was portrayed by Robin Wright in Season 1 of House of Cards. Appearances Personality Claire is a strong and determined individual, traits she admires in others such as Gillian Cole and Zoe Barnes. She doesn't want to be coddled and held on a pedestal, and mentions that Frank was the only man she dated that understood that. As the former leader of CWI, she held a position of power that she uses for the betterment of herself as well as Frank. When she became the Second Lady, she uses this same influence to bring a controversial topic into the national spotlight while recruiting Tricia Walker, the First Lady, to aid in her fight. She can be just as cold and calculating as Frank, as demonstrated by her decisions to fire half of her staff as well as later betray Frank by helping to defeat an important bill. Despite her ambitions and devotion to Frank, part of her also yearns for a life of spiritual freedom. This is what drew her to Adam, although she admits that she can't give up what she has with Frank. She has shown to have some guilt and sadness with her ruthless pragmatism, which is demonstrated following her visit to a rape victim who becomes suicidal after Clair uses and discards her. Her decision not to have children is perhaps something she second-guesses, as she has previously shown interest and affection towards Peter Russo's two children. She has previously had three abortions. Category:1966 births Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Residents of Washington D.C